


In the Woods Somewhere

by PrettyBlueColors



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Begging, Crying During Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Quiet Sex, Restraints, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan, Trans Male Character, goblins have swiss army genitalia, mild exhibitionism, not mentioned but its true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: Hamid squinted up into the shine of the full moon through the branches to look for the goblin and found him sitting high in the tree outlined with the glow of the moon.Grizzop looked breathtaking up there bathed in the silvery glow of his goddess’s light and watching. One arm slung over a raised knee holding his bow loosely but without any signs he would drop it. His ears tall and alert swaying with the slight breeze and swiveling to catch the sounds of the night and any attackers who would dare approach their camp.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34





	In the Woods Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2ndActivatorOfCaspases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ndActivatorOfCaspases/gifts).



> Thank you to 2ndActivatorOfCaspases for requesting this, It was right up my alley.  
> Thank you to the Romans for zoom eyeing at every snippet I posted.

Hamid was never used to sleeping outside. After a moment of disorientation squinting his eyes open at the crackling low flame of their campfire. Hamid made a grumbling noise and pushed upright to survey the camp.

Azu was curled on her side snoring softly with her back to the warm glow of the fire, and if he looked closer, he could just make out Sasha’s dark form against Azu’s front by the tuft of dark hair poking over her shoulder. He smiled slightly and yawned into his palm before casting his eyes up to the trees.

Grizzop was on watch.

Hamid squinted up into the shine of the full moon through the branches to look for the goblin and found him sitting high in the tree outlined with the glow of the moon.

Grizzop looked breathtaking up there bathed in the silvery glow of his goddess’s light and watching. One arm slung over a raised knee holding his bow loosely but without any signs he would drop it. His ears tall and alert swaying with the slight breeze and swiveling to catch the sounds of the night and any attackers who would dare approach their camp. 

Hamid shifted himself to his feet with ease and gently treaded across the leaf strewn ground towards the tree the paladin was perched in.

“Grizzop? Everything alright?” Hamid spoke in a loud whisper and tilted his head back to gaze up at the paladin. He was met with the glint of light off Grizzop’s eyes as he turned his attention onto the halfling below him and the thump of the goblin’s tail bouncing off the trunk of the tree.

Grizzop grinned down at Hamid, ”Wotcher, Hamid.” In the time it took for him to blink, Grizzop was standing in front of him silent as the breeze, his posture relaxed and tail gently swaying with his good mood, ”’s all good. Nothing for _miles._ ”

“O-oh?” Hamid toyed with his fingers and raised an eyebrow at Grizzop’s grin and how he was swaying in Hamid’s direction with his tail flicking like a cat who’s sighted some prey.

“Yeah. Just us, and _them_ of course.” He tilted his head towards the slumbering forms of their friends,” Fancy a fuck, Hamid?” He and leaned in as he spoke.

A spike of heat lanced through Hamid’s gut and his breath caught in his throat as he flushed,” O-out here?” Hamid could feel himself getting wet at the thought of being so exposed, and from the look on Grizzop’s face, he could tell.

“Like that idea, do you?” Grizzop’s grin sharpened and Hamid felt like the goblin was staring right through him.

Hamid sucked a sharp breath to quiet the groan he could feel climbing up his throat and whispered a quiet affirmation.

“Better be quiet if you don’t want to get caught then, love.” Grizzop crooned low into Hamid’s ear and pressed his forearm firmly across Hamid’s chest and backed him into the tree and held him there. Hamid whimpered and nodded as Grizzop trailed a hand down to pull the laces of the halfling’s loose trousers open. 

Grizzop pulled them free with a swift tug and a feral grin. Before Hamid could make a sound, he was face down in the dirt exposed to the cool night air with his arms pinned to the middle of his back. Hamid let out a startled moan at the manhandling and Grizzop spread his thighs further with a nudge of his knee.

“Hush, Hamid,” Grizzop huffed a quiet laugh into Hamid’s shoulder and ground his clothed prick against Hamid’s ass deliberately ignoring the mess of slick skin further down, ”Unless you _want_ them to watch.”

Hamid whimpered and tilted his hips as heat flared low in his belly at the idea. “Oh? You do, then? Maybe some other time, love _._ Tonight, you best be quiet for me, a long day ahead of us tomorrow after all, and we wouldn’t want to wake the others.” 

Hamid nodded into the dirt with a whine not caring about the smear of it on his skin, ”Please, Grizzop.” 

The quiet sound of rustling cloth punctuated the silence after Hamid’s plea. ”Don’t worry. Won’t let ‘cha wait too long.” Hamid could hear the smirk in Grizzop’s voice.

The press of a blunted finger against his hole had Hamid gasping. A weak tug of his arms in Grizzop’s hold had the goblin chuckle down at him, “Still loose for me, love?” He curled his finger inside Hamid and pulled it free with a slick pop and a hum of delight as he licked his hand clean of the slick dripping across his palm. “Good boy, keeping yourself open and ready for me.”

Hamid pressed his flushed face into the cool soil and with a shivering breathy moan, he felt Grizzop slide his cock through his folds and sink smoothly into the heat of him.

Hamid moaned into the dirt and flexed his arms in Grizzop’s grip; they were starting to get sore pinned to his back.

The snap of Grizzop’s hips setting a steady pace as he fucked Hamid into the dirt. Hamid started rocking his hips back in time with press and slide of Grizzop with quiet moans and whimpers and begging pleas.

Hamid felt the prick of claws pierce the flesh of his ass as Grizzop sped up and the slap of skin became more audible with the pair their gasping moans. Hamid tensed and bit through his lip as he came with a gasping cry and Grizzop fucked him through it with irregular but rough thrusts and it was too much for the halfling. He writhed in the dirt with tears pricking his eyes,” Grizzop, _please._ Fuck.” Hamid plead with a high whine and Grizzop was done for.

He folded over Hamid’s back with a groan and thrash of his tail and sank his teeth into the meat of Hamid’s shoulder through his shirt staining it red with blood as he came with a rough roll of his hips up and into Hamid.

A stretch of silence only broken by the sound of heavy breathing as they came down from their shared high ended with Grizzop sliding himself free and sitting back beside the crumpled form of Hamid shivering on the ground with a pleased bloodstained grin.

**Author's Note:**

> [phantomwinds](https://phantomwinds.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! come shout at me or request some fic, both work.
> 
> [When in Rome](https://discord.gg/tC4Yr8Y) 18+ only discord server! come join us :)


End file.
